


You’re in a Band and One of Your Band Members Dies/or is in Hospital.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: You’re in a Band and One of Your Band Members Dies/or is in Hospital. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of sumer, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Coma, Crying, Death, F/M, Hospital, I'm Sorry, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sad, ashton 5sos, calum 5sos, caring calum, luke 5sos, michael 5sos, slight self harm, this is sad, you're in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a band, and your band member(s) die, and the boys comfort you, and help you through the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re in a Band and One of Your Band Members Dies/or is in Hospital.

** Calum: (this is sad i am sorry) **

The beeping of their hearts on the machine sent me into a daze.

It made me feel sick looking at them. The three bestest friends I could have ever had.

In a coma.

I let the tears slip from my eyes as I watched them, each other them laying on a hospital bed, their bodies covered in purple and black bruises, and cuts that were slowly healing.

I sighed heavily taking Ash’s hand in mine. “Wake up, please” I whimpered.

Ashton, Luke and Zac and I had been in a car crash. I was fine, I only had a cut on my forehead, and my band members however, didn’t make it out so easily.

It was so long ago now. 8 months ago, I need them back, they are my family. I feel so alone. Even though I’m not. I have my boyfriend; Calum, who is also in a band, with three others named; Michael, Luke and Ashton.

We used to always joke, because there was a Luke and Ashton in my band, and there was a Luke and Ashton in their band. It was always a laugh.

I hated this…

This morning, the doctors spoke with Ashton’s, Luke’s and Zac’s parents, talking about what would have to be done. They decided to let the boys go, turn off their machines, the doctors said, they would not be waking up. Never again.

I kissed each of their foreheads, whispering to them each ‘I love you’ Until I was told to leave the room.

The doctors walked in, waiting for the three crying mothers standing outside.

Each one of them hugged me, saying they loved me, and it was time to let go. I didn’t want too.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) we know you want to hold on for longer, but this is a kinder thing to do. Put them out of their pain. They will always love you, you know this” They said, leaving me. I couldn’t stay here.

I left the hospital, crying. I chocked on my sobs as I drove to the studios.  It was my job to tell the band’s manager; Charlie, about the boys fate.

I parked my car and slowly walked in, I felt numb, my whole body could crash to the floor and I would feel nothing. They would be gone by now. My best friends, my brothers. Gone. Forever.

I thought we would be together forever, being best friends and living the dream together.

Of course I was wrong.

I saw Charlie sitting in the café; among him were various other people, including Calum and his band. I sighed and walked to them, holding onto the tables, I felt so faint, I knew I would fall if I didn’t hold on to something.  

“(Y/N)?” I heard someone call my name, but it doesn’t register who. I felt arms around me suddenly, I knew it was Calum, I recognised the smell of him, and the warmth of his body.

I was pulled onto his lap, and I sobbed into his shoulder, loud whimpering noises came from my throat.

“(Y/N) talk to me” I heard, I whimpered and looked up, Calum’s big puppy eyes looking down at me in worry.

“Gone” I whimpered and gripped onto his shirt. I heard Calum swear, and mumble things to the other boys.

And then suddenly I was lifted up, still in Calum’s arms, I felt him walking, but I didn’t look, I had my eyes shut, and my fists around his shirt. My eyes were stinging, and my throat hurt.

“I’m just going to put you in the seat baby” Calum spoke and I nodded, feeling him put me down on the leather surface.

The drive was quiet, except for my sobs, I racked my fingers through my hair when the car stopped, my finger nails rubbed sharply against my arm. The pain made me feel less numb.

The car door opened.

“Stop that beautiful” Calum whispered, kissing my forehead, he lifted me up so easily, and walked me into his house. He cooked me a full dinner, and made sure I ate it, afterwards I had a warm bath, whilst Calum gave me a massage. I had stopped crying, but I felt numb and emotionless. I felt so alone.

Even though Calum was now lying next to me in the bed, cuddled close to me, softly singing in my ear, whilst stroking my damp hair, I felt alone.  And, I don’t think I can ever feel the same again, without them. I needed them; I haven’t spent a day in my live without those three boys since I was maybe 5. I wanted to join them.

But I couldn’t leave Calum, and right now, he was the only thing keeping me alive. 


End file.
